BIP BIP BIP
by Sallyna
Summary: Max is still having to deal with the vírus, and have some problems of jealousy about Asha and Logan. White starts to come after Joshua and Max begins to receive some strange messages from her bip.


BIP BIP BIP a Dark Angel fic by Sallyna 

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the story, they all belong to Fox, James Cameron and Charles Eglee.

**Author's note:** This fic is still being written and far from the end. I'll be adding more chapters as soon as I've written them. This is a fic in brazilian portuguese, only the names are the same. Still I can garantee it's not a translation of any fic in other language. The story is mine, I just wanted to write it in my language.

**Summary:** This fic takes place about, but not exactly, after Proof of Purchace (ep 2x03). My beta-reader said it has some elements of some eps that I haven't even seen, it's not my fault, it can happen since the series is still being written to be on the air. Max is still having to deal with the vírus, and have some problems of jealousy about Asha and Logan. White starts to come after Joshua and Max begins to receive some strange messages from her bip.

**Thanks:** To my beta-reader Vampikes, for the support and our long Darker discussions. You are very important to me! 

**Rating:** PG-13 (for bad language and maybe some violence) 

* * *

- Pai?

Lá estava ele, sentado em sua poltrona, de costas. Mas para Joshua não havia dúvidas. Sua mão, seu anel, sua bengala com o símbolo da Manticore. Sim, era ele. A poltrona se mexe virando-se para Joshua.

- Pai?

Move-se lentamente....

Joshua levanta-se de um pulo. Olha para todos os lados agitado, procurando-o. Ele se acalma, decepcionado. O pai não estava lá. Mais uma vez tinha sido um sonho, o mesmo sonho de sempre. Mas parecia tão real! podia senti-lo, tocá-lo. Tinha que ter sido real. Mas estava em casa, ou melhor, naquele lugar velho, sujo, abandonado e caindo aos pedaços que agora chamava de casa. Mas ao menos lá se achava seguro.

Voltou a se deitar olhando para o teto.

- Pai..... - disse seguido de um longo uivo.

No apartamento de Logan este está no computador. Asha sentada perto da janela limpava uma arma.

- Não entendo porque você continua nessa procura alucinada! Você já não a encontrou? O lugar não está destruído?

- Não é tão simples assim...

- Pra mim parece bem simples. Manticore já era e você ganhou sua amiguinha mutante de volta.

- Asha, não fale assim dela! - Logan estava muito sério.

- Está bem, desculpa! A vida é sua mesmo. E é que não tenho nada que me meter. Por que você me chamou dessa vez?

Logan tira os olhos do monitor e pega uma pasta de arquivo. Sua cara estava melhor.

- Tenho informações para você.

Asha coloca a arma na mesa e se levanta com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pode falar.

Logan se levanta e vai até ela. Ele dá a pasta na mão de Asha e ela começa a folhear os papéis dentro: contratos, recibos e algumas fotos.... O rosto de Asha se ilumina mais ainda de felicidade. Logan começa a falar.

- Eyes Only conseguiu com seus contatos os papéis e fotos que você vê aí dentro. Tenho certeza que você pode reconhecer alguns dos rostos nessas fotos.

- Pode apostar que sim! - Asha fecha a pasta rapidamente e pega seu casaco em menção de sair. - Logan, te vejo depois. Conheço alguém que precisa ver isso urgentemente. - ela diz meio apressada já quase na porta.

- Asha! - Logan a chama fazendo-a parar e olhar para ele.

Logan vira a cabeça e aponta para a arma em cima da mesa.

- Ah, sim, desculpe. - ela volta e pega a arma colocando-a atrás da calça. Com isso Asha sai toda alegre. - Logan, eu te daria um beijo se pudesse. Mande um ao Eyes Only por mim.

Asha praticamente tromba com Max antes de sair mas nem liga para isso.

Max entra no apartamento de Logan vestida em seu uniforme do Jam Pony ainda olhando na direção onde Asha saíra.

- Ela anda bastante por aqui agora, não?

- Max, não comece!

- Ora, Logan.. não estou dizendo nada! Você me chamou, eu vim, só isso. O que houve?

- Tenho umas fotos pra você.

- Que tipo de fotos?

Logan pega um envelope pardo e vai na direção de Max. Com isso ela dá um passo para trás hesitante.

- Coloque na mesa.

- Max, vamos. Não precisa disso tudo!

- Não podemos nos arriscar. Coloque na mesa!

Logan fica chateado e irritado. Taca o envelope em cima da mesa e volta para a cadeira do computador.

- Daqui está bom ou eu terei que mudar de cômodo? - ele diz cínico.

- Logan, menos!

Max abre o envelope com as fotos e fica confusa.

- Logan, o que é isso? Quer dizer, eu sei o que é isso, mas... o que é ISSO?

- Essas foram fotos que eu recebi do Lydecker...

Max o corta ao ouvir o nome pronunciado.

- LYDECKER???? Você tem falado com ele? Ele apareceu?

- Calma Max. Eu o vi sim, mas ele vive sumindo. Continua fugindo das pessoas que colocaram a cabeça ele a prêmio. Mas até onde eu entendi, ele anda fazendo umas pesquisas por conta própria.

Max continua com uma cara preocupada.

- E isso aqui? O que significa?

- Não te parece meio óbvio?

- Parece macabro, isso sim!

- Isso também. Depois que os disquetes com as novas informações genéticas foram roubados, o grupo de extermínio achou um jeito de unir o útil ao (des)agradável. Arrancam a pele com o código de barras e pegam as amostras fazendo os catálogos do jeito que você vê aí.

Max fica perplexa. Ela pensa nos seus irmãos e nas crianças. Logan continua.

- Seja lá como for, as caçadas foram bastante eficientes. Os que não foram mortos ou transferidos estão em tanques para experiências.

Max lembra-se em flash de sua Tinga dentro do tanque e depois de si mesma segurando a irmã morta em seus braços. Max estremece.

- Max! - Logan a acorda do transe.

- Ahm?

- Você precisa tomar mais cuidado. Você e principalmente Joshua. Do que você me disse ele parece não se dar muito conta do perigo que corre.

- Eu sei... Falarei com ele. O que me lembra: conseguiu algo sobre Sandman?

- Ainda não. Acho que vou ter que pedir ajuda ao S1W.

- Você quer dizer pedir ajuda à Asha, não?

- Max...

- Logan!!!

- Você sabe muito bem que não há nada!

- Sei, sei... - ela diz desacreditadamente. - Então vou indo, quando precisar é só bipar.

- Está bem.

Logan se volta para o computador quando Max sai.

Max chega ao Jam Pony Express no meio da bagunça de sempre e vai até Original Cindy.

- E aí garota?

- Fala Boo.

- Novidades?

- Ah, claro, como se aqui as coisas mudassem muito. - OC diz em seu sarcasmo habitual.

- BIP, BIP, BIP!!! Todo mundo se mexendo! Vocês é que trabalham para mim e não o contrário! É assim tão difícil de entender?- Normal fala balançando um pacote na mão e ajeitando o telefone no ouvido.

- É, já era de se esperar. - Max fala para Cindy, mas indiretamente para Normal também.

Sketcky se aproxima das duas com seu melhor ar de galante.

- E como vão as minhas garotas?

OC não gosta nada e corta o barato dele.

- Começou cedo hoje! O que foi dessa vez? Dinheiro de novo?

Sketcky faz uma cara de ofendido, mas nada sério.

- Ora, não sejamos tão rudes! Não é nada disso. Vim chamar vocês para a minha apresentação de bicicleta lá na rampa mais tarde.

É Max quem responde.

- Não se preocupe. A gente aparece lá.

- Ótimo. Quero as duas lá torcendo pelo bonitão aqui.

- Não abuse!

O bip de Max toca e ela olha preocupada sabendo que o número era de Logan.

- Olha, o Tomagoshi da Max quer brincar! - Sketcky faz a brincadeira com OC olhando sério para ele. Max nem escuta direito e vi para o telefone público na pilastra logo à frente.

- Vai lá brincar com ele!

Sketcky zoa de novo, mas dessa vez leva um tapa de OC atrás da cabeça.

- Vê se cresce! - OC vai para o seu armário deixar algumas coisas.

Enquanto isso Max liga para Logan.

- Sou eu. O que houve?

- Não é nada demais. Foi só que eu esqueci de perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte.

- Queria saber se você gostaria de vir aqui jantar mais tarde.

Max pensa por um instante.

- Hmm.. está bem. Era só isso?

- Só. Te vejo de noite?

- Ok. - Max desliga.

Normal continua resmungando com o pacote na mão.

- Será que eu estou falando sozinho? ALOW!!!

- Deixa que eu levo. Qualquer coisa para ficar longe desse lugar!

Max pega o pacote da mão de Normal e segue para a porta.

- Dá próxima vez chegue na hora! - Normal berra de trás do balcão.

Normal pega outro pacote, mas antes que ele comece a falar OC tira o pacote da mão dele e vai atrás de Max.

Lá fora, Max já estava em sua bicicleta quando OC aparece apressada atrás dela tentando alcançá-la.

- Espera Boo. Eu vou com você!

- Claro garota, sua companhia é sempre bem-vinda!

As duas saem lado a lado em suas bicicletas com os pacotes nas mochilas em suas costas. Max está meio calada.

- Diga-me o que te preocupa, Boo.

- Não é nada, Cindy.

- Você não vai começar a esconder as coisas de mim agora, vai?

- É besteira mesmo..

- Tem a ver com o seu gato?

- É essa história de vírus! Isso está me matando! Parece um inimigo muito pior que todos os bandidos da Manticore com os sacanas que andam me perseguindo.

- Essa história de homens é mesmo complicada! Por isso Original Cindy acha que está muito melhor no lugar onde está!

- Eu fico na minha, obrigada.

- É, eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, você vai se livrar disso para poder ficar com o seu homem. Original Cindy sabe o que fala!

- Se é você quem diz...

As duas riem.

Quase chegando na casa onde Max deveria entregar seu pacote as duas por pouco não são atropeladas por um furgão preto de vidros escuros porque Max consegue, com seus reflexos rápidos, tirar ela e Cindy do caminho.

Poucos minutos antes...

White está dentro de uma casa que serve de fachada para um de seus centros de operações. Lá dentro há várias pessoas: alguns soldados e vários técnicos de diferentes áreas. Alguns em computadores, outras observando mapas, várias andando de um lado para outro do que parecia ser a sala principal do centro. Uma das paredes servia de quadro. Nela várias lâminas de vidro contendo pedaços de pele retangulares. Cada uma com um código de barras diferente. Estavam dispostos em grupos não especificados. Era exatamente como a foto que Max vira mais cedo no apartamento de Logan. No meio da sala havia um segundo quadro, mas esse de vidro inteiro. Era quadriculado e havia um mapa da região de Seattle e nele vários pontos marcados onde haviam sido encontrados soldados fugitivos.

Um homem ao telefone chama a atenção de White e esse se aproxima. O homem desliga o telefone.

- Então, o que conseguiu?

- Um dos nossos informantes diz ter visto o que parecia ser um homem-cão "farejando" pela área do setor 5.

- Muito bom. Chame um de meus homens e três soldados. Irei pessoalmente atrás desse.

White entra em seu furgão, os outros chegam sem demora. Na saída, de tão apressado, quase atropela duas garotas de bicicleta, para quem nem olha direito.

- Hey!!! Olha por onde anda!!!

Mas o furgão já estava longe.

- Maníacos!!! Vamos entregar isso logo e sair daqui Cindy!

Max havia ficado um tanto intrigada com o carro.

As duas chegam ao portão da casa. Era a mesma casa de onde saíra o carro. Max avista uma câmera de segurança e tenta se esquivar discretamente dela.

- Cindy, você entrega pra mim?

- O que houve Boo?

- Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Cindy entende logo pelo olhar de Max.

- Deixa comigo. - Cindy deixa o pacote e vai até a porta deixando Max sozinha no portão.

Enquanto espera, o bip de Max toca e nele aparece escrito a palavra "EU". Apesar de achar estranho ela pensa em Logan, afinal ele era o único que a achava pelo bip. Max vai até o telefone público mais próximo e liga para ele.

- Sou eu. Diga.

- Dizer o quê?

- Sei lá, foi você quem me bipou!

- Não, fui eu não!

- Ah, desculpa. Deve ter sido engano.

- Tá bom, tchau.

Max desliga.

- Estranho.....

Pouco tempo depois Cindy volta com sua prancheta na mão e Max já estava de volta.

- Foi tudo certo lá?

- Foi. Mas essa casa parece um tanto estranha. Muito movimentada para um bairro como esse. E cheia de hierarquia! Odeio quando você é obrigada a esperar porque alguém diz 'quem assina é o chefe' e o outro diz 'mas o chefe saiu, assine você'. Realmente as pessoas deveriam ser treinadas para receberem pacotes! Eles por acaso acham que eu tenho o dia inteiro?!

- Entendo.... - Max começa a ficar com suspeitas.


End file.
